My Very Own Winchester
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: Alice was captured by vampires. She was tortured for days before giving up hope that she would ever be saved. She thought death was heading directly her way until the Winchester brothers come and save the day. Sam & Dean rescue Alice and as she recovers she demands to hunt with them. Dean is very persistent not to let that happen but is it for a different reason than he thinks?


**This is my first Supernatural fanfic and my first fanfic in a long time. This is based somewhere around Season 2 and Season 3. Please no spoilers I don't want to be spoiled since I am still watching the show and trying to catch up. **

There was a gag in my mouth and I was tied to a chair. Not the best thing to wake up too. Next to me was a girl with long blonde hair and she was quite pale. She looked like she was on guard because she seemed very alert. I shifted my head a little to get a better look around and I winced at a sudden pain in my neck. So much for that idea. I was sitting in what looked like an abandoned warehouse but there were random pieces of furniture lying around. Beer bottles and vodka bottles also littered around the floor with cigarette butts and ashes.

A tall man entered the warehouse and he looked pissed. His fists were clenched and he walked angrily towards me and the blonde girl next to me.

"Orya!" he growled. She stood up quickly, faster than I had ever seen anyone move before. "How the hell could you be so stupid leaving a dead body for everyone to see?!" he raised his arm and wrapped it around her neck tightly. I gave out a little gasp of shock and fear.

"I'm sorry," she choked out while trying to gasp for air. He threw her to the floor and then turned towards me with a smirk.

"Just be even more alert. We don't want any hunters on our trail." he told her and started walking to me. "Well what do you we have here." he murmured and lifted my chin up with his finger. I saw Orya get up out of the corner of my eye and she walked over to us.

"James brought her in yesterday. Thought she might appease you." she shrugged. "I don't see it. She's not even pretty." she spat. I flinched at the remark and tried not to let it bother me.

"She'll have to do. She's pretty enough. Especially with those blue eyes." he chuckled lowly and he started to creep closer to my neck. I braced myself, not sure of what was going to happen but what did happen was not what I was expecting. He opened his mouth and bit deep into my neck. I cried out in pain and a tear rolled down my cheek. Orya laughed and walked away, obviously thinking this was normal. I started to get dizzy as more blood left my body and I thought I might pass out. He pulled away from my neck, his lips and fangs stained red. Wait what fangs? He had fangs? Like a vampire in the movies? This was all so weird.

"You taste absolutely delicious," he said in my ear and his hand caressed my cheek. I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. "I have to save you for the others so they can all have a taste. I wish I could be selfish and have you all for myself. Too bad." the man backed away from and headed out of the warehouse. I tried to calm myself down and get my breathing back to normal but I just couldn't. The blood loss was making me dizzy and I honestly thought I was going to die right then and there. Slowly my eyes drooped close and everything blurred out into blackness.

I woke up occasionally when the vampire things would wake me up just to take my blood again. I passed out soon after they would do that. There were now marks all near my wrists, my boobs, and most likely my neck. I felt pain all the time and I didn't even care what they did to me anymore. Sometimes I liked the way the bite felt and I let them do it willingly. Maybe I just wanted to die. I had lost all hope of any help coming to get me. If help did come they would probably die. Humans were weak against vampires. Right?

There was a loud thudding noise that startled me awake and I immediately starting looking around to see what was going on. The entire room was empty except for me obviously. I heard a gunshot from outside and I jumped. Was someone trying to attack the vampires? I wanted to warn them so badly that they would lose. The vampires would drain their blood. No matter how much I wanted there was two problems. One I was tied to this chair and two I was too weak to yell or even stand up probably. The front door of the warehouse opened and a tall man stepped in holding a gun out in front of him. His hair was a little long not really shoulder length, a little shorter. It was tucked behind his ears. He checked his surroundings before slowly and cautiously coming over towards me. He looked me up and down, investigating me.

He took the gag out of my mouth and I felt relief as I took a short breath. I tried taking a deeper breath but my chest hurt.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" the boy asked as he started to untie my wrists gently.

"A-alice." I muttered weakly. Speaking was difficult and it hurt.

"Alice?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Can you walk, Alice?" Once he untied my legs I slowly stood up and instantly fell back in the chair. He picked me up into his arms and carried me towards the exit while still holding his gun out. Once we were outside, the chill of the night blew over me and I shivered. The cold was so much worse now that I felt terrible with the blood loss.

"Dean are they all gone?" he called out to another man who was standing near a car. He was a little shorter than who was carrying me. He had a little stubble which was quite attractive. His hair was spiked up a little in the front and he was also holding a gun.

"Yup I wiped all those bloodsucking bitches." he chuckled and then he saw me and his brows furrowed. "Who's that?"

"Alice. I found her inside tied up. She has vampire bites everywhere but I don't think she's going to turn." he replied as he opened the car's bacdoor and laid me inside. He shut the door and I heard the muffled voices of the two of them talking. I drifted out into unconsciousness as the carrumbled to life and backed away from the warehouse. Help had come and help had saved me.


End file.
